


Empty.

by Blank_Ideas



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Ideas/pseuds/Blank_Ideas
Summary: This is my character Akio, set out in a series of short pieces as I practice my writing and set out to explore his character better. The pieces may not be chronological order, and characters involved may vary as well as tags involved so the authors notes will let you know specifics if you do read.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is basically Akio reminiscing on his past.  
Implied cannibalism and character death if you look at it.

In Gehenna, the trees were black, dark as the nights in Assiah.

Akio meandered around this thought from his perch upon the old dorm roof, his mind swirled like the bitter coffee in the base of his cup as he stared at the trees in the courtyard. The coffee gave him no benefit and he didn't like the taste, but he drank it anyway.

The tree in question, the one in Assiah at least, was bathed in the steady dusk glow of evening, above it stood a street lamp and below it, amongst the blades of green grass, fluttered bugs brandishing fire on their backs. When he slouched forward he noted it's lack of out line, the trees in Assiah fully able to identify themselves amongst their colourful backdrops. In Gehenna the trees were lined white, as their monochromatic nature had a consistent tendency to mirror the flattened fields of time. There was no life in between the blades of grass, no street lights in the barren fields. Nothing but grey for miles and miles.

Akio leant back again.

If he focused enough he could hear it, even if he didn't want to. It. The ticking sound that gushed over silence, unrelenting and constant, a tidal wave over peace and quiet, the it he dealt with constantly. Flowing, the sound continued regardless of his wanting or not, it's liquid sensation filling the empty cracks of his feelings in with an overcoming sense of irritation. Annoyance. Anger. He hated the sound like he hated the taste of coffee, like he hated the smell of cigarettes.

Gradually Akio placed his cup to the side, amongst the trodden on butts of cigarettes, and laid his head back, now watching the stars above his head. He observed them for a short while and then reached up with hands, though secured to lanky limbs, unable to reach the glowing white dots. Burning balls of light that he admitted to wanting to cradle one day, even if it wasn't his domain. And with that thought his hands fell back and his eyes closed, going limp to the cool breeze and the sounds of the night. 

Only now did Akio submit to sleep.

By nature Akio was curious, while he lacked many aspects of humanity that most demons did, he at least possesed curiosity. He was curious about many things; why he didn't scream with rage like his playmates; why he didn't cry or feel the need to like he should; why, even after winning another fight and surviving another day, he didn't feel happy. And like many with the absence of anything else to do, he searched for these answers.

Time and time again.

Perhaps one day it would click, one day he'd crack a skull and the answer would come to him.

But today wasn't the day.

His playmate was crying. Some girl with long purple hair, the ratty tresses deep in colour and much like his own. She had green eyes far too big for her hallowed face, he did not.

Regardless of it being her blood that caked his fingertips and the rotten taste of her skin between his teeth, somewhere inside of him he registered it being a tender moment. As she bled out, her head in his lap.

He ran his fingers through her hair, remembering how she'd ragged his, kicking and screaming at him to die or submit. It wasn't the first time he'd woken up like that.

When she croaked a groan he hushed her, his ears flattened against his head and when she did not submit to his hushing, he silenced her himself.

He sank back between his ankles and stared up at the sky.

When Akio awoke, he cried.


	2. A pair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akio discovers his second host, Kawabata Hotaka.  
Some more implied character death if you really wanna read into it.

One foot in front of the other, that's all it took. To pull his shoulders back and chin up, it only took a short walk. A longer walk then he expected.

The boy, Kawabata Hotaka, had walked this path before, alongside his mother with her pale hand in his on the way home from school. At the time she'd smiled so firmly that the corners of her lips had embedded themselves into the essence of the park path, into the curve of tree leaves and the colour of the flower beds, into the smooth pebbles beneath his shoes and even the gentle song of the wind as it gushed praises past his red shelled ears.   
Even her eyes, that palid shade of brown, remained in the fur cats lounging beneath the sun. Despite how she was no longer there to fuss their ears and call them pretty.

Kawabata Hotaka was allergic to cats.

Firmly he rubbed his nose, the back of his wrist soon painted a mournful shade beneath a layer of snot. To that Kawabata Hotaka had paused his small steps and fumbled for the white tissue within his pockets, already damp as it was, he ignored his hatred of uncleanliness for a simple, solemn moment as he wiped his nose and drew his chin up again. Sinking now, his mind enraptured into his lonely gander. 

One step in front of the other, that's all it took. To grapple his way through the dark slits which shatter the shadows of all objects, to pull his clawed fingertips through and grate them against the white scratchy fuzz of the unknown, heaving himself through with a grunt. He could still feel his playmates roaring.

The demon had tried this before, inside his miasimic form to go unseen, he crawled the grey scale world and felt his limbs stretch and mold into the creases of the trees' shadows. Stalking with his hackles raised, he lingered in the corners of curves and the cool stone of the pavement that baked beneath the sun. A moment to linger that was all he wanted, breathing in the fresh raw air, embracing it for only the second time in his life. His form dispersed and reformed, uneven and malleable to the slightest of changes. He smelt sound, registered it with his fingertips on the ground before his ears twitched and tuned themselves, reaching past the ticking sound that dripped within his mind.

Kawabata Hotaka saw nothing, simply feeling a cold breeze lapse over his exposed cheeks. One that sunk in, lingered long past it's welcome.


End file.
